The Orb of Celestia
by White Wiccan
Summary: Shortly after the start of S4. LilahWes, AngelSpike. When an Orb gets stolen from W&H, the Fang Gang and others have to band together to stop the apocalypse.


The Orb of Celestia

Disclaimer: I am not Joss. As much as I'd like to be.

Wesley Wyndham-Pryce stared in trepidation at the phone. He sighed, then picked up the receiver and dialed the familiar digits.

"Hello, Angel Investigations, we help the helpless." The sweet Texan voice of Winifred Burkle came through.

Wesley sighed. "Fred, it's me."

There was a pause. "Wes?" His name was whispered furtively.

"Yes. Is Angel there? I've been alerted of some pressing news that he needs to hear. Apocalyptic news."

"Angel? Sure, I'll just go g-" There was a muffled sound as Fred put her hand over the receiver. "I'm sorry, Angel's not here. But do you want to talk to Cordy?"

Wesley pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, then, I won't trouble you any further."

"I- Wes," she began beseechingly.

Wesley hung up, and turned to the tall brunette coolly drinking a glass of scotch. She took another sip, her devil red lipstick leaving a small stain on the crystal. He looked at Wesley, gaze never wavering.

"Tall, dark and broody not home?" Lilah questioned.

"No, I suspect Angel simply doesn't wish to talk to me."

Lilah mock gasped in shock. "Surely you don't mean to say the Caped Crusader refuses to help halt an apocalypse. Oh yes, but you did steal his son, didn't you?"

"Shut the fuck up, Lilah," Wesley frowned. "In any case, now that Angel knows something's going down he'll find his information from another source."

Lilah arched a perfectly shaped brow. "But only you and I and Wolfram and Hart know about this little problem."

"Ah, well, Angel is sure to notice. He'll beat someone up and find out what's happening. If not, he'll come back to me. I am, after all, his best source for this scenario."

"Surely you're more than just a source to your dear friend?"

"Be quiet Lilah, you know nothing of it." He glared at her, a low simmer of anger in his eyes.

Lilah smirked, rising sleekly to her feet, sashaying across the room to the ex-watcher, hips swaying. She rose a perfectly manicure hand, trailing a deep red nail down his cheek, stopping at his mouth. She leaned forward, her lips almost brushing his, resting on her finger. "Make me," she breathed seductively, before leaning back again. Wesley pulled her hand away, and made as if to kiss her. Before their lips met, he pulled away from the disappointed lawyer. He studied the hand he still held, slender fingers entwining with hers. "What color?" he asked curiously.

Lilah gave a sexy smile. "Seductive devil."

Wesley couldn't help grinning. "How fitting." He raised her hand to his face, kissing it before sucking her slender index finger into his mouth.

Lilah's breath quickened, a slight flush covering her cheeks. "I thought so." Wes smiled at her, the Mona Lisa smile making her marvel at the change his smile had gone through. Once shy and polite, now amused, seductive and secretive. She shivered as he pulled her slim appendage out of his mouth and ran his long, callused hands over her arms, pulling her closer until her lips met his in a passionate kiss. When Lilah gasped, he took the opportunity to let his tongue enter his mouth. Lilah instantly opened her mouth wider to him, fighting his tongue with her own for dominance. He brought one hand down from her shoulder as she put one arm around his neck, and the other around his hips, squeezing his arse tightly. He jumped lightly and Lilah grinned against his lips maliciously. He brought his hand down to her breasts, brushing and twisting her nipples through her blouse. Lilah moaned, and Wesley smirked victoriously. "Bedroom," the lawyer gasped at wed kneaded at her breasts. Wesley nodded, pushing her there without losing contact.

Angel looked at Fred. "Are you sure he said there's gonna be an apocalypse? And he wasn't lying?

Cordelia rolled her eyes, and Fred opened her mouth, but Gunn answered. "Look, Angel, man, Fred already said he did, and no matter what Wes's done, he wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Yeah, I know," Angel sighed. Cordelia put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

He walked into his office and picked up the phone, pressing buttons absently.

"Yes?" The familiar British voice answered the phone curtly.

"It's me." Angel said emotionlessly.

If possible, Wes's voice got even colder. "Can I help you?"

"Apocalypse. You got info?"

"An extremely powerful Orb has been stolen from Wolfram and Hart. It's extremely potent in many ways, but the one in which it's being used is to call the most powerful, cunning and intelligent demon leaders into LA. That alone would be enough cause to worry, even if it wasn't this time."

"This time?" Angel prodded. "No, wait, the others are gesturing." He opened the door. "Put him on speakerphone." Cordy said, pressing the button. "Hey Wes!" she said chirpily, ignoring the others stony silence.

"Cordelia," Wes acknowledged politely.

"We're all here," said Angel.

"Including me, Crumpet." Said Lorne cheerfully.

"Wonderful." Wasting no time on small talk, Wesley continued. "Regardless, this is the worst possible time for demon leaders and cults to join together"

"Yeah, got that, but why?" Gunn.

"Because, Gunn, in a months time," Wesley said condescendingly, "the stars, powers and dimensions align together to allow assorted Hellgods into our dimension. Such a time comes once every millennia."

Angel snorted. "Yeah, but it's incredibly difficult to do."

"No doubt you tried." Before Angel could reply, Wes continued. "it's not difficult with the item that has been stolen. It's an essential element in a complex ritual."

"So what is this 'item'?" Cordelia asked skeptically.

"The original orb of Celestia."

"That was lost 200 years ago, when I was a fledge. "

"No, Wolfram and Hart simply took it. They were waiting for the appropriate time to use it. Or, at least, they were planning on keeping it safe."

"Uh huh." Gunn snorted disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry but could you maybe tell us what this Orb of Celery is?" Fred asked softly.

Wes made an impatient noise in the back of his throat. "Orb of Celestia. It's made of parts of the four elements. Rumors are that Zeus himself created it. I suspect it was a group of Higher Powers, perhaps the PTB. Regardless, the Orb will be used to let in the Hellgods with their power fully intact. They should end the human race in a matter of days, the world soon after. You'll need help. The demon leaders will almost certainly bring their minions with them, and there is bound to be conflict in the streets."

"Oh." Fred said quietly.

"So, what, we just have to kill a few demons? No big." Gunn said confidently.

"Actually, "Angel muttered. "It's very big. Wesley, do Wolfram Hart know who stole the Orb?"

"Wait one moment while I check." Wes didn't bother waiting for a reply, so the Angel Investigations crew waited while the unmistakable noise of the phone being laid on the table came through the speaker, there were muffled voices, then the Brit picked up the phone again.

"My…source," he stopped briefly at a tinkling female laugh in the background. He moved the phone away from his mouth slightly to hush the person behind him. "Be quiet," he said softly. "You know that they would freak." "Oh, yes, that's right, they're delicate." Came the female voice, very faint but audible through the speakers.

"Delicate my ass." Gunn snarled mutinously.

"Yeah, we're not delicate." Cordelia protested indignantly.

"Of course not, I was simply placating my source.

"Right."

"I simply felt you should know, and to give you time to deal with the influx of demons sure to arrive soon. You will need help. I suggest you contact some of the Sunnydale people. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Fred shouted, but to no avail, Wesley had already put the phone down.

"Dammit!" Angel swore. He grabbed his duster and strode to the door.

"Where you going, man?" Gunn called.

Angel replied shortly. "Gotta see Wes."

There was a slight pause. "Feel like some company?" Fred asked hesitantly.

"No, thanks." Angel smiled at the shy Texan. "I'll bring him and his 'source' around."

The others looked a little perturbed at the tone of his voice. "Angel, you won't do anything…stupid, will you?" Cordelia asked.

"No, I'll bring him straight here.

Angel knocked harshly on the door to Wes's apartment, then again when no one answered. He waited a moment before raising his strong fist, dropping it when the door swung open abruptly. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the sultry lawyer leaning against the doorframe instead of the ex-watcher. He sniffed the air then gave the same smirk Lilah was flashing him. The lawyer was wearing Wesley's bathrobe.

"Tell me, Lilah, how'd a girl like you land a guy like Wes?" he drawled nastily.

"Just misfortune. Why are you here, Angel?" Wesley asked, appearing behind Lilah. He moved his arm to brace himself against the doorframe opposite his lover, clad only in trousers.

Angel scowled. "Apocalypse. If it's as bad as you say, we need help."

Lilah rolled her eyes. "You always need help."

"I wasn't asking you."

"You weren't asking anyone." Wesley said, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "You demanded, and I'm not answering to you anymore."

"Dammit Wes!" Angel snarled.

"Yes?"

Angel let out a slow breath, trying to calm down. "Will you help us? Or at least come to the Hyperion and explain it to us properly."

"Fine." Wesley sighed. "We shall go get dressed."

He and Lilah disappeared from the door, leaving Angel standing alone. The vampire tentatively moved his hand forward, expecting to get stopped by the vampire barrier. To his surprise, his hand passed through easily, and he stepped through the doorway. "Wes must have a death wish," he muttered under his breath. He surveyed Wes's lounge room, hearing voices from the bedroom. Abruptly, the voices ceased, at Angel assumed they knew he was inside. He looked at the table, which was littered with open books. He walked over and picked up a particularly old book. He grimaced in distaste as he found the red scrap of silk that passed for Lilah's panties. He looked around, and then spotted the matching bra hanging off the edge of the couch. Angel rolled his eyes, and dropped the panties, looking back to the book in his hand. He flipped open a page, and instead of reading the Latin, he looked to the neat page of notes Wesley had made. "The Orb of Celestia, " he read aloud. "Made up of pure raw power, no mortal can touch it. It contains a minute part of the four elements- Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. It disappeared 200 years ago when the four elements came together in Ireland. The events caused a lot of deaths as tornadoes, earthquakes, tsunamis and fire shook Tara, diminishing some of Ireland's greatest magicks. Many suspect that Zeus himself created the Orb, but it's creator is unknown. The Orb can act as a dimensional key, opening dimensions in whish Hellgods tyrants reign. The Orb has the power to bring forth the Hellgods into our dimension without diminishing heir powers. The ritual in which the Orb must be used to bring forth Hellgods require the unity of several of the most powerful demon clans. Demon clan leaders must fight to find the seven most powerful demon races." The notes ended, and Angel looked up to slow, somewhat sarcastic applause. "Well done," Lilah smirked. She wore a skirt and blouse ensemble, the deep red matching her nails perfectly. She saw her bra and panties on the couch and picked them up, tucking them securely into her bag.

"Yes, well, now we've established that Angel can, in fact, read, perhaps we can go and de-brief Cordelia, Fred, Gunn and Lorne." Wesley said, not so much an order as a request.

As Angel opened his mouth to speak, a mobile phone went off, followed quickly by another tinny ring. Wesley and Lilah fished their phones out, both answering with a curt 'Yes?"

They turned their backs on the others and started talking quickly. First Wesley hung up, then Lilah. "M'oko demons?" Wesley asked Lilah. The lawyer nodded.

"What? There are M'oko demons now?" Angel questioned.

Wesley nodded impatiently. "Just one of the demon clans." He turned to the female brunette. "A client of yours?"

"Or a family member?" Angel asked nastily.

Lilah ignored the vampire. "No, thank God."

Wesley suddenly turned his attention back to Angel. "Are we going?"

Angel sighed, and opened the door, gesturing mockingly at the door. Wesley and Lilah grabbed their respective guns lying side by side on a table, pocketing them hastily. Lilah walked out first. Angel gestured at the door again, but Wesley just looked at him and held up his key. Angel let out an unnecessary breath of frustration, then left Wesley's apartment. Wesley came out, now holding files. As he locked the door, Angel realized that Lilah was now carrying a briefcase.

As the trio reached the car park, Angel realized the problem. He automatically headed for his convertible, even as the other two headed for Lilah's car.

Wesley looked up when Angel stopped. "We'll meet you at the hotel."

Angel hesitated, "What, you don't trust us?" Lilah smirked.

"No. Should I?" Angel said bluntly.

"Probably not." Wesley looked at him, mildly but firmly. "We'll meet you at the hotel." He repeated.

End chapter 1.


End file.
